Bad Day?
by msgrits
Summary: She's sick. He's distracted. "He touched her forehead with the palm of his hand. Her eyes were sleepy and soft. The first time he saw her face just after she woke nearly sent him running. Too beautiful for him. Too beautiful for anyone" GSR COMPLETE


**Thanks to the fabulous Phoenix38133 for her speedy and efficient beta work. This is the second part of the Okay series. The first being Symmetry.**

1**Response to csigurl13 challenge posted on the CSI-GrissomSara Yahoo Group. Fic must include the following:**

1. Actually it must be GSR (duh).  
2. Should be a fluffy fic, but can contain a little angst if  
necessary.  
3. Must have Cath demoted and the team back together again. (You  
don't have to actually have it play out, if you don't want, just  
make a reference to it)  
4. Have Sara have a bad day, and at first have Griss not being too  
supportive. Later in the fic you can have him comfort her.  
5. Must have Griss go to Sara's house. At the very least, cuddling  
must ensue

6. It can be any length and any rating  
7.Somewhere in the fic have someone say "The cruelest lies are  
often told in silence" (Quote by Robert Louis Stevenson)

**Bad Day?**

**Bad Day?**

Sara Sidle's arm was thrown over her eyes, even though the room was only half lit by the setting sun. She was exhausted, famished and nauseous.

She moved her arm and moved in his direction. She touched Gil's nude, broad back. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, rolling his head from side to side. She listened to the sounds his body made, comforted by the normalcy of it all.

Long fingers touched warm skin. "Honey, I can't go to work."

Gil sighed and looked over his shoulder. "Babe, we are so behind. The team's back together, but we are still backlogged and our ranking is shit."

"_I_ feel like shit."

"Why didn't you go to the doctor on your day off like you planned?"

"I was exhausted," She said evenly, wondering why he wasn't caring for her like he was supposed to.

"Fine" He stood without looking at her and went to the shower. She stared at the half closed door and thought of the two features he was most vain about.

_I hope his hair falls out and his irises turn a dark murky purple._

She rolled over and went back to sleep.

Catherine stood in the middle the AV lab, chewing her lip. She wasn't a supervisor any longer and for that she was grateful. Her mother, Sam and her sister had staged an intervention of sorts. There were too many men, too much work, and too little time for Lindsey. She was a recovering drug addict. She was headed for a big crash. So it had been with great relief that she had accepted her demotion from Ecklie. The Assistant Director, brow beaten by his superiors, had returned the lab shifts to their former configuration. The configurations that had made them number two in the country.

Gil called from the doorway. "Any luck?"

Catherine cocked her head to one side as she studied a photograph. "If our guy was there, he must be in disguise."

"Great," He snorted softly.

Cath didn't look at him as she spoke. "Sara still not feeling any better?"

"I guess," Gil said as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

Cath looked at him for several long moments. "You guess?"

"She's been sleeping a lot and eating and then throwing up and the cycle starts all over again."

Cath wondered how he had stumbled into a relationship with Sara. He was so clueless. To her ears, it sounded like he had been clueless about a lot. "Your girlfriend, who works harder than you do, doesn't come to work and you guess?"

Gil rubbed his closed eyes. "Look. She said she didn't feel well. I said okay. She should have gone to the doctor on her day off!"

He opened his eyes. He was startled to see how close Cath was standing.

"It amazes me how you ever got laid, let alone by a looker who wants to be in a committed relationship with you. You must be the worst boyfriend in the history of time."

"Fiancé," Gil corrected.

"What?"

"We are engaged."

Cath waited for him to continue. He didn't

"What should I do?" He finally said. Despite what Catherine thought, it had occurred to him that he should not have left things like they were. He wasn't used to being loved. To being in love. To taking care of anyone so personally and intimately. To offering genteelness when his instinct was to offer data and facts.

"Go home. We will be number ten in the country tomorrow or the next day. We can fix that. You might not be able to fix this."

Sara was startled out of a pleasant dream involving bunnies and pink baby chicks.

He was there., his arm around her, beard tickling her ear.

"Hey," He said softly.

"How long did I sleep?"

"Couple of hours. Shift isn't over."

"Oh," She whispered.

"You feel any better?"

"I am not awake enough to know," She admitted.

"I am sorry I got sick." She said desperately. She needed to bridge the gap between them.

"Sssssh. I am sorry I snapped. I am just frustrated. Horatio sent me a singing email."

Sara smiled. "Taunting?"

"Oh yeah. I guess that singing telegram was too much when we took his spot as the number two lab in the country."

He touched her forehead with the palm of his hand. Her eyes were sleepy and soft. The first time he saw her face just after she woke nearly sent him running. Too beautiful for him. Too beautiful for anyone.

"The cruelest lies are often told in silence," Gil spoke softly in her ear.

"Dickens?"

"Robert Louis Stevenson."

They both knew. He had been avoiding it. She had been denying it. Barely two months engaged. No wedding date set, but careless just the same. Too old to be so careless. Or maybe too ready for everything to be settled. He had been unable to digest that she and his child were in danger. That damaged, guilt ridden man had nearly killed not just Sara, but his baby, too.

"So..." She said taking his hand.

"So..." He echoed.

"We gotta figure this out," she said as she sat up and did not let go of his hand.

"I think it's already figured out for us." She ran the free hand over a belly that would never be flat again. She would not mourn the loss.

"So us parents." Sara sighed, feeling the tension ease from her body.

"Us getting married," he added.

"You scared?"

He shook his head and stroked her hair.

"Are you scared of anything?"

"Not much. You, once, a long time ago."

He lifted the white and purple box into her line of vision.

"How very brave of you." She smiled as she contemplated what was to come next.

"Yeah well I figure if you can have the kid, I can buy the test."

"Ok..."

"Ok..."


End file.
